Not Meant To Be
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Jaydin Teller comes home to Charming after learning that her BFF Donna was killed. While she's there visiting with her family, will she forgive her brother? Or her ex? Will both of them rescue her from what's to come? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What's going on, you readers out there? Hope everything is well! I have two new SOA stories ready to go. I didn't exactly do an introduction, because whoever watches the awesome show, knows who and what everything is. So, no intro. I'm just gonna get right to it. This one is going to be a tad bit different and possibly be a little darker than what I normally do. And like I said before... I'm on a little "Juice" kick, so I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to R&R!

Also... I wanted to try Jax having a sister and I'm gonna wing it. Enjoy!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's... Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jaydin Teller walked back to the bar after she was finished in the bathroom. She moved through the crowds, sat down on the stool, and smiled. "Hey Mr. Bartender... can you make me another yummy iced tea?"

"Sure, but what do I get out of it?"

"I think... I can think of something very special." she said, with a devilish smirk.

He nodded his head and fixed her drink. A few minutes later, he set it in front of her, and said "Here's your Long Island Iced Tea."

She took a sip. "Thank you, Conner."

"Well." he shrugged his shoulders. "Being the girlfriend of a club owner, does has it's perks."

She laughed. "It sure does." then she continued drinking her iced tea.

Ten minutes later, Conner finished serving a few customers, then walked over to Jaydin. "I thought Renee was supposed to be here tonight?"

"Earlier, she told me she'd be a little late."

"Oh." he nodded.

"Well, she has to come... she's bringing my cell phone."

"Forgot it again?" Jaydin nodded. "Maybe, we should glue it to your pocket or chain it to your purse."

She laughed. "That could work." Conner gave her a hug and she giggled. "You're so cute."

"Thanks, Babe." he smiled, then gave her a kiss.

Seconds later, both of them heard "Get a room, before I throw up in my mouth."

Jaydin laughed out loud. "Hey Con... I think someone needs to get laid."

"This is true." he nodded. "Renee and I both." Jaydin stuck out her tongue at him, then took a sip of her drink.

Renee reached into her purse and pulled out Jaydin's cell phone. "Here." she gave it to her. "You have five missed calls - two from someone named Happy, one from a Jax, and two from a Juice."

"Really?" Jaydin asked, scrolling through her phone.

"Jay, where'd they come up with these names?"

"Who are they?" asked Conner.

"Well... one of them, unfortunately is my big brother and the other two are my buddies from back home."

"Wait... you have a brother?"

"Yes, Renee."

"How come you never told me?"

Jaydin shrugged. "I didn't think it was ever important to bring it up."

"But he's your brother, your flesh and blood."

"Well, Renee... you can go ahead and tell him that, because apparently flesh and blood means nothing to him when it comes to me, so fuck 'em."

"All righty then." Renee nodded.

"So is your 'buddies' any old boyfriends?" questioned Conner.

"Eww... God, no!" Jaydin shook her head. "They're like brothers to me... well except for one of them."

"One of them?"

She looked at Conner and said "Well, Juice and I used to date, but not anymore, we're... friends." she paused. "Kinda."

Conner stared at Jaydin for a few seconds, then walked away, and attended to some customers. Renee shook her head. "He's your boyfriend... I mean, all these skanky bitches are always coming up in here and flirting with him all night... even in front of you." she paused. "He just needs to cut the shit."

"I don't know why he acts like this."

"Well." Renee chuckled. "He better stop, before he loses you and a couple of fingers."

Jaydin nodded with a laugh. "I wonder what the guys wanted though." then she took another sip of her drink.

* * *

A few hours later, Jaydin and Renee got off the dance floor. They were sweaty from all the dancing, and walked back to the bar. Renee tapped on Jaydin's shoulder and said "I gotta go potty."

"Okay." she nodded. "Have fun with that." Renee laughed, then walked away.

A few minutes later, Conner walked up to Jaydin. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

"Well, you always act that way, when you hear about any of my guy friends." she paused. "You know you can trust me."

He nodded. "I'm sorry." he gave her a hug. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah, Conner... but it's getting really ridiculous."

"Okay, okay."

Seconds later, something caught Jaydin's eye. She looked over and her jaw dropped to the floor. After she snapped out of her daze, she let go of Conner, and yelled "Oh, my God!" then Conner quickly turned around and saw Jaydin running and hugging on some guy in a leather vest. It got his blood boiling, so he walked over to see who this guy was. "Happy! What are you doing here?" she asked, as Conner stood next to her.

"Can we go somewhere and talk, Baby Girl?"

"Ye..." she started, but got cut off.

"You called my woman... Baby Girl? She's not going anywhere with you."

Jaydin looked over at Conner. "Will you please stop?" she paused. "Conner, this is Happy and I'll be right back." Conner grabbed Jaydin's arm. "Let me go, you're hurting me."

Happy got in front of Jaydin and glared at Conner. "I suggest you let her go or we're gonna have a _big_ problem." Conner stared at him for a few more seconds, then he let go of Jaydin, and walked away. Happy turned around to face her. "You okay?" she nodded. "Can we go talk?"

"Yeah." then the both of them walked outside of the club and over to her navy blue Mazda RX-8. She leaned up against it and crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks for that... with Conner."

"Does he grab you like that often?"

Jaydin looked away. "So, how have you been? We haven't talked in a few months."

"I know... I'm sorry for that, but that's not the reason why I'm here."

Jaydin frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Something happened last night."

"What?"

"After Abel's homecoming, Donna was killed." Jaydin's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "She was at a red light and someone in a black SUV, shot out the back window... killing her."

"Oh, no." she said, as tears were falling down her cheeks. "How's Opie?"

"Not good."

"And the kids?"

"I'm not sure if Ope's told them or not." she nodded, then he grabbed Jaydin's arm and pulled her in for a hug. "Baby Girl... Donna's funeral is tomorrow and I came here to take you there."

"Okay." she nodded into his chest. "I'll go with you."

A minute later, both of them heard "Jay, what the hell is going on?" Jaydin turned around and looked at Renee. "Wait... what's wrong?"

Jaydin slowly let go of Happy and wiped the tears from her face. "Um... Renee, this is Happy." she paused. "He came here to tell me that my best friend from back home was killed last night."

"Oh, my God." Renee whispered. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded.

"And I'll be going with him for the funeral tomorrow."

"No, you're not going anywhere."

Jaydin groaned and turned around. "Conner, I don't want to fight with you right now." she paused. "I'm going and nobody is gonna stop me."

"Oh yeah?" Conner said, pushing towards her.

Then all of a sudden, a body came face to face with Conner, blocking him from getting to Jaydin. "Yeah, I'd like to see you do something, try and stop her."

Jaydin's eyes widened. "Juice?"

"Yeah, Babe... it's me." he said, not looking away from Conner. "And like we said, she _is_... coming with us."

"I don't give a shit who you guys are... she obey's me and she's not going anywhere."

Juice chuckled as Happy pulled out his gun behind his back. Then Juice was about to pull out his, when Jaydin yelled "Stop it, you guys! There's no need for this." then she looked at Conner. "Look, I have to go with them, so I'll see you when I get back."

Conner shook his head. "Don't fuckin' bother, you lying whore."

Both Jaydin and Renee's jaws dropped, then all of a sudden Juice punched Conner in his face, knocking him to the ground. Jaydin shook her head as Juice hovered over him. "You ever talk about her like that or hurt a hair on her head... I will come back and kill you."

"And nobody will find your body." Happy said, with a laugh, then lifted up his shirt. He pointed to his tattoos on his stomach. "I have a special spot for a smiley face, reserved for _you_."

Conner spit out some blood, then yelled "You fuckin whore!"

Juice kicked him in his rib cage, twice. A second later, Jaydin pulled on Juice's arm and said "Stop. Right now." he backed away. "Geez, Juice... aren't you being a little over dramatic?"

"Not at all." he smirked.

"What the fuck ever... let's go." she groaned, walking away, not even caring what happened to Conner, she just wanted to go and find out what happened to Donna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As they started to walk away, Renee said "Wait... I'm coming with you."

Jaydin nodded. "Come on, Girly."

Seconds later, Renee noticed they stopped in front of two motorcycles. "Um... Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"If this is our transportation... I'm kinda in a skirt."

Jaydin nodded with laugh. "Hey guys, we gotta make a quick stop to change and grab some things."

"Okay." Happy said, getting on his bike.

"Well... aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Why Juice? So you can fuck her too?"

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

"Should I?"

He just shook his head, then said "I'm Juice."

"Renee." she nodded. "And I'm telling you right now... I don't support breaking the best friend rule."

"Fair enough."

Happy reached over and grabbed Jaydin's arm. "You're riding with me."

"Good." she nodded, then got on behind him.

"I guess, you're coming with me, Lovely Lady." Juice said, with a smirk.

Renee made a face. "Jay, can't we just go in your car?"

"Can we, Happy? We can just follow you and I'll have a car to get around town with." he thought about it for a second and nodded. Jaydin gave Happy a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." she got off his bike and walked over to her car. "Follow us to our place."

"Okay." he said, starting his bike, then the girls got into Jaydin's navy blue Mazda RX-8.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Juice... Clay and I both told you, if you came here, you and Jay would fight."

"She started it."

"So, it doesn't matter who started it." he shook his head, then Jaydin pulled out of the parking lot. "Come on, no more fighting with her." Juice nodded, then both of them followed behind Jaydin.

* * *

Conner was sitting at his desk with a bag of ice to his face, when there was a knock on his door. "Go away!" he yelled, but the knocking continued. He groaned as he got up to open the door. "Go away."

"What's wrong, Baby?"

Conner frowned, then walked back to his chair. "Not now, Angie."

She shut the door and sat down. "What happened to your face?"

"One of Jaydin's old boyfriends."

She wrapped her arms around Conner's neck, sitting on his lap. "What happened?"

"It's not important, because Jaydin is no longer my girlfriend."

"What?" she yelled. "Why?"

"Angie..."

"No, Conner... how are we supposed to follow through with the plan, if you break up with her?"

"It's complicated." he rolled his eyes. "Hey, if you want to date her and go on with the plan, then be my guest."

"She's not my type, so it's all on you."

Conner shook his head. "Whatever."

"Is she still here?"

"No."

"Well, go over to her place."

"Angie.."

"And make up with her."

"Stop!" he yelled.

"What?"

"She took off with these two bikers."

"What bikers?"

"One of them, apparently was an old boyfriend, but I don't know who they are." he paused. "They basically took her by gunpoint."

"What'd they look like?"

"One was bald and the other had a mohawk with tattoos on the sides of his head."

"What else?"

"They had on leather vests, one side had 'SAMCRO' and one the back had 'Sons of Anarchy' and 'California' on it."

"I've heard of them." she said getting up. "I know where she's going. Have Mikey watch the bar for a few days, and we'll bring her back."

"Are you sure she'll even come back?"

"Yeah." Angie nodded. "I'll pack up some of my things, you close up, and I'll meet you at your place." she gave Conner a kiss, then walked out of his office.

* * *

Jaydin and Renee walked into their condo with Happy and Juice behind them. "Don't take too long." Happy said, sitting on the couch.

"Okay." both girls said, before disappearing into their own rooms.

Jaydin grabbed her suitcases and duffle bags out of her closet, then packed all the clothes that she would need. After she was done packing, she changed into jeans, and put on her shoes, then went into her closet to find a shirt.

Juice walked in as Jaydin was walking out, just wearing a black bra. "Oh, sorry... Jay-Jay."

She rolled her eyes. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Well, since you put it that way."

She frowned. "Oh my God, really?"

"All right, my bad."

"Why are you in my room? More importantly, why are you calling me Jay-Jay? You lost that right when we broke up and you hurt me."

"Sorry, Babe... old habits die hard."

"So that doesn't mean you can call me that."

"Fine... I won't."

"Good." she nodded, then put on a shirt and a hoodie. "Well, since you were gawking at me while I was changing, you can take my stuff to my car."

"I came in here to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Us."

"Juice, there hasn't been an 'us' in a long time."

"I just want to know what went wrong?" he walked up to Jaydin and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "What really happened?"

"Besides you cheating on me?"

"Jay... I know, there's more to it than that."

She back up from him and shook her head. "No, it doesn't matter... I refuse to put myself in that position again." she took a deep breath. "Can you just grab my stuff?"

As she was walking away, Juice grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his chest with their faces inches apart. "Regardless what happened, I still miss you, Babe." he paused. "Besides being a Teller, you're more than just a sweet-butt or crow-eater."

Jaydin raised her eyebrow. "A sweet-butt and crow-eater is what you're comparing me to?" she wiggled out of his grasp and backed away from him. "After Donna's funeral, I'm coming back to Vegas, and you can go to hell." then she walked out of her room.

Happy stood up and said "Ready?"

"Yeah." she said, grabbing a few things and putting them in her purse. A minute later, Juice stormed out of the condo, and slammed the door. "Asshole." she muttered to herself.

"What's with him?"

Jaydin shrugged. "I really don't care what's up with him, right now."

Happy frowned and shook his head. "Me and Clay told him not to come, Jay."

"Yeah and of course he didn't listen."

Five minutes later, Renee came out of her room. "I'm ready."

Jaydin saw all the suitcases. "We're only staying... a few days, maybe."

"Only a few days?"

"I don't want to stay there longer than I have to."

"Okay, Jay." Renee nodded. "I'll just take all of this anyway, you know how I pack... besides I have lots of different outfits to choose from."

Jaydin chuckled, shaking her head. "Whatever, Girly." then she looked over at Happy. "Since the asshole is pouting outside, can you grab my stuff out of my room?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then went into Jaydin's room, while she helped Renee with her things into the back seat. Jaydin saw Juice on his motorcycle and just shook her head, then a minute later, Happy came out with her luggage. "Where do you want these?"

She popped the trunk. "In here please... I'll go lock up, Renee... get in the car." then as Jaydin checked everything and locked the door, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Jay... don't hang up."

She groaned. "What do you want, Conner?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't have time for this right now."

"Where are you?"

"Leaving... I'll see you in a few days." she said, walking to her car.

"Look, I just want to say that I'm sorry and I love you."

Jaydin looked right at Juice and smirked. "I love you too, Conner, bye." then she hung up, got into her car, and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Conner pulled up to his apartment and went inside. He saw Angie packing, then she looked up, and said "Did you apologize to her?"

"Yeah, I think she forgave me."

"Good."

Conner leaned up against the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what exactly is your plan?"

"Plan?"

"To bring Jaydin back here." he paused. "How?"

"Just leave that to me." she smirked.

"What are you gonna do? Club her in the head or drug her with something?"

Angie walked up to Conner and put her arms around his neck. "You just let me take care of it."

He slowly nodded, then gave her a kiss. "Let's go." he sighed.

* * *

"So." Renee started. "You told Conner you love him, even though he called you a whore?"

"I'm still upset with him, but I only said that to piss off Juice, and it worked."

"That 'whore' comment was uncalled for. If Juice would have punched him in the face, then I would have."

"I know." Jaydin nodded. "And I'm sure Happy would have too."

Renee sighed. "Okay, Jay... spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Everything... the only things I know about your life is that you were born in California, you got that hidious crow tattoo while you were there, and that you never wanted to go back."

"That's pretty much it, though."

"I want to know all of it. I mean, you're my best friend and you know everything about me." Renee paused. "It's not like we don't have the time, since we're going on this long ass road trip."

"All right." Jaydin nodded, then took a deep breath. "I'm a middle child, I have an asshole older brother named Jax, and I had a little brother named Tommy."

"Had?"

"Tommy died from a congenital heart defect when he was six, he had the family flaw."

"Oh no."

"My mother Gemma had it and Jax had it. It somehow skipped me, but Tommy got it, and died from it."

"How sad, I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Jaydin nodded, then started to think. "Hold up."

"What?"

"Did you know... to this day, I wonder why my parents picked 'James' as my middle name."

"It has a nice ring to it, Jaydin James... no wait." Renee shook her head. "It sounds like a stripper name."

Jaydin laughed. "Maybe they were stoned at the time of my name picking." she shrugged. "But, I'm gonna ask her damn it."

"Okay, go on."

"My father, John and his best friend Piney, who both served in the Vietnam War, co-founded the club called SAMCRO... which means Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original. It was them two along with six other guys including Clay Morrow."

"Just like on the leather vests?"

"Yeah, but to them, it's called a cut."

"Do you have one?"

"No, but I've always wanted one. I don't think us 'women' get to have a cut or even get the choice." Renee just nodded. "Anyway, I grew up with all of them bikers and motorcycles my whole life, it's all I knew, and the club is like a big family." Jaydin sighed. "Back in ninety three, my dad was hit by a semi and he was dragged one hundered and seventy eight yards away, but he died two days later from his injuries."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." Jaydin nodded. "After Dad died, Mom married Clay."

"Oh... okay, so what's the story with you and Juice?"

"Juice and I, were dating when he was a prospect for the club."

"What's a prospect?" Renee asked, as she put a piece of gum in her mouth.

"You know when you start a job and you go through a probation period, for three to six months?"

"Yeah."

"Starting as a prospect is kinda like that, but I don't know how long it takes before the club votes you in as a full member, and the votes have to be unanimous." she paused. "And you're duties, starting off is, you have to do anything and everything the club says, no matter what. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad and you'd have to protect the club at all costs... no matter what."

"Intriguing."

"Yeah, but anyway... we dated for a while and I was labeled as his Old Lady, that's why I got the crow tattoo.."

"Old Lady?"

Jaydin chuckled. "It's not as bad as you think... it just means, if you're a wife or steady girlfriend, then you belong to that member and that member only."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah... well, I caught Juice cheating on me with one of my friends and then lied about it, because of something I told him."

"What was it?"

"I'm getting to that... but I was in love with him and evidently he didn't care."

"Okay, now tell me why you have hostility towards your brother."

Jaydin scoffed. "Because he's a self centered asshole."

"Why?"

"I haven't told this to anyone, except for Happy and Donna." she paused. "I came home late one night from working at the video store. I tried calling everyone to see if someone could pick me up, but I had no such luck. Happy was out of town, Clay and Mom were asleep, and I couldn't get a hold of anyone else, so I walked home. After a while, it felt like someone was following me and there was."

"Oh no."

A few tears fell down Jaydin's cheek. "I was grabbed from behind and I blacked out, but I kept going in and out of consciousness and I noticed a tattoo on his neck. I woke up in the woods somewhere and the only thing I remember is his voice."

"Oh, my God, Jay... did you tell anyone else?"

"Not at first, but I tried telling Jax, but him being extremely pussy whipped with Tara, he wouldn't listen. When he did kinda believed me, he just kept saying that it was my fault and I was acting like a whore to let it happen."

"Oh wow."

"After I tried telling Juice, that's when he went out and cheated on me, but only ones who believed me was Happy and Donna." Jaydin paused. "So that's why I hate my brother, me and Juice are no longer together, and I moved to Vegas."

"I see." Renee nodded.

"I haven't even told my mother and I talked to her about everything, but I was seventeen when it happened and I ended up getting pregnant, but I had a miscarriage a month and a half afterwards."

Renee gasped. "Oh no, what if it was Juice's baby?"

"It could have been either or. I slept with Juice a few times before that 'incident' happened... but there was no way I could find out. I guess I was around five weeks at the time of the miscarriage, so I'll never know."

"Damn, Jay... how come you never told me about any of this?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to keep all of my past... way in the past."

"Oh."

"I haven't talked to Jax since, but I kept in touch with Mom, Donna, Happy, and Chibs." Jaydin glanced at her for a second, then turned her attention back to the road. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay." Renee nodded. "Just don't keep me in the dark anymore."

"Done."

"I mean, we're best friends, Jay."

"All righty then, Renee... no more secrets about my past."

"Good." she nodded.

* * *

Eight hours later, Jaydin saw the 'Welcome to Charming' sign and cracked a little smile. A part of her was happy to be home, but the other half just wanted to hurry up and get this over with, so she wouldn't have to be around Juice or Jax longer than she had to.

A little bit after that, Jaydin followed Happy to a Motel 6 and parked in front of the office. He got off his bike and walked up to Jaydin as she rolled down her window. "I'm gonna get you two a room, be right back." she nodded, then he into the front office.

Seconds later, Juice walked up to Jaydin's window and stared at her. "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk."

"Juice, we have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you... so you go do whatever it is you do with all the sweet-butts and crow-eaters, and." she paused. "Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone."

Juice was about to open his mouth to say something, but Happy came back to her car. "Here you go, Jay... the keys to your room."

She took them and said "Okay."

"It's room number one-fifty-seven." he paused. "The funeral is at nine, so I'll see you then."

"Thanks, Happy." she smiled, then drove over to the front of her motel room as Happy and Juice took off.

"What's a sweet-butt and a crow-eater?" Renee asked, walking inside the room.

Jaydin laughed out loud. "Girl... you have lots to learn about this club."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After Jaydin and Renee left the service from the church to the cemetery. She parked her car and they got out. Jaydin was walking in the other direction of the burial site. Renee gave her a funny look and said "Jay, what are you doing?"

"Just follow me." Renee nodded and followed Jaydin, until they came to a stop. "Look." she pointed. "My baby brother."

"Oh wow... again, I'm sorry."

"Thanks." she said, with a weak smile.

A few seconds later, both of them heard "Jaydin James Teller, when you get in town?"

"Hey Momma." Jaydin said, giving Gemma a hug. "Happy and Juice brought me here... you didn't know?"

They broke from the hug, then Gemma said "Nope, but I'm sure Clay was trying to surprise me."

Jaydin nodded. "Mom, this is my best friend Renee." she paused. "Renee, this is my mother Gemma."

Renee held out her hand, but Gemma smacked it away. "No, Baby." she pulled Renee into her arms. "We hug in this family."

"Oh okay."

Jaydin laughed as they let go of each other. "Come on, Renee... let's go."

Gemma nodded. "I'll go find Clay... and Jaydin?"

"Yeah?"

"There's gonna be a get together at Ope's house."

"Okay, we'll be there." then Jaydin and Renee went over to Donna's casket as a bunch of people crowded around it.

Jaydin wanted to stand as far away as possible from Juice, so she did. When she saw Opie, she waved and he nodded at her. As the service started, Jaydin didn't see her brother anywhere. Five minutes later, she looked up and saw him walking towards them.

"Who's that?" Renee whispered.

"That would be Jax."

"Oh." she nodded. "He's kinda cute."

Jaydin looked at her incredulously. "Are you nuts? That's just... gross." Jaydin was shaking her head as Renee was giggling.

Seconds later, Jaydin saw Tara get up, take something out of Juice's hand, and walked up to Jax. She helped him put on his cut, then he kissed her. After that, he grabbed a carnation as he got closer, kissed it, and set it on top of the others. Jaydin noticed that Jax had a busted lip and his eyes were dead set on Clay and Tig. She wanted to know why, then Jax nodded at Opie and walked away. Jaydin just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

After the funeral was over, Jaydin felt arms wrap around her. She was about to scream thinking it was Juice, until she heard the familiar accent. "Hello there, Little Girl."

"Hey Chibs." she turned around and hugged him.

"Long time no see, Love."

"I know." she nodded, then let go. "And I'm sorry."

"How long are you staying?"

"A few days... maybe."

"Oh, you know you'll be staying longer than that."

Jaydin turned around and frowned. "What part of leave me the hell alone, don't you understand, Juice?"

"Can we just talk for a minute?"

"Fine." she rolled her eyes. "Chibs, this is my best friend Renee... Renee, this is Chibs." she smacked Chibs on the arm. "Keep her company for a minute."

"You got it, Love." Chibs smiled.

Jaydin and Juice walked over to a tree. She leaned up against the tree and said "What?"

"I'm sorry for that sweet-butt comment... I didn't even mean it."

"For some reason, I don't believe you, nor do I trust you."

"Jay-Jay... come on."

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine." he got closer to her. "I'm sorry."

She put up her hand to his chest. "Um... you're kinda in my personal space."

"I know." he smirked, then he started making faces.

"Stop... stop." he shook his head. "I hate you, Juice. I'm trying to be mad at you, but you're not letting me, so quit it." she punched him hard in his chest.

"Ow." he winced, rubbing the part where he got hit.

"Ha-Ha... that's what you get, now stop fuckin' with me."

"Gimmie a hug."

"No."

"Please?" he said, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I hate you!" she yelled. "Just let me be mad at you and call it a day."

Juice slowly shook his head. "Not a chance, Baby... I miss my Old Lady."

Jaydin scoffed. "Riiiiight. I'm sure there's plenty of sweet-butts and crow-eaters that would be willing and ready to be your old lady."

"I don't want any of them." he got a little closer. "I want you."

Out of the corner of Jaydin's eye, she saw Renee waving at her, then she smirked. "You want me, Juice?"

"Uh-huh."

She put her hands under his shirt, feeling his chest and lightly scratching him, and bringing her lips inches from his. "How bad do you want me?" as her fingers traveled to his belt, she heard him moan, then she slowly unzipped his jeans. "You really want me?"

"Oh, yeah... Baby."

She touched the outside of his boxers through the zipper and whispered in his ear. "Well... you _can't_ have me."

"What?"

She backed up and gave him a dirty look. "You had your chance... now leave me alone." seconds later, she walked away to Renee, leaving Juice there confused and a little pissed off.

"Wow, Jay." Renee laughed. "A few more minutes and he woulda propped you up on that tree... drillin' the shit out of you."

"Maybe." Jaydin shrugged her shoulders. "But it's never gonna happen." they walked to her car and got in. "Let's get to Opie's house."

* * *

Jaydin pulled up to Opie's house, ten minutes later, and turned off the car. Renee was about to get out first, but stopped, and turned to look at Jaydin. "Are you gonna be okay in there?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "As long as I stay as far away as possible from Jax and Juice... I'll be fine and dandy."

"You're not going to cause a scene, are you?"

"Renee, I only cause a scene when I'm provoked... I don't start it _all_ the time."

"Okay, then."

"I'll be fine." Jaydin nodded. "Don't worry." she got out of the car. "Let's visit for a minute and leave." Renee nodded and got out of the car, then they walked to the door. Jaydin just stood there.

"What?"

She looked at Renee. "Do I knock? Walk in?"

"You can knock for starters."

"Good thinking." Jaydin nodded, then knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Jaydin frowned.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Big Brother." she said, rolling her eyes. "Wow... I see that you being an asshole, hasn't changed. That's awesome! Now get out of my way so I can go talk to Ope."

Jax shook his head as he was walking outside, then Jaydin and Renee walked inside. Renee nudged her arm. "So that's Jax?"

"Unfortunately... yes." Jaydin nodded. "I'm serious, we're only staying here for a minute and that's it." Renee just nodded as they were walking through the house.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I may change the title to this... lol! Oh yeah... I own NOTHING!

Chapter 5:

For the past fifteen minutes, Jaydin said her 'hellos' and introduced Renee to everyone. While Renee was chatting with Chibs, Half Sack, and Bobby, Jaydin went to find Opie. As she walked outside, she heard voices coming from the side of the house. It sounded like Clay and Tig, so she got closer and listened.

"What happened to the witness, did you kill him?"

"Jax let her go, Man."

"Her?" Clay kind of yelled.

"It was a seventeen year old girl. Jax gave her some money and told her to leave town."

"Damn it!" Clay yelled, making Jaydin jump a little.

"I think Jax knows." said Tig. "Did you see the way he was looking at us at the funeral?"

"Look... Donna's death was a mistake and _you_ can't go around making those kind of mistakes anymore." Jaydin's eyes widened and she walked away as fast as possible.

She walked back in the house, then Renee went up to her. "Hey... you have a weird look on your face, what's wrong?"

"Just upset about Donna." she said, biting her lip. "I... need to go out to my car real quick, you go mingle."

"All righty then." Renee laughed, then walked back over to Chibs.

Tears were falling down Jaydin's face by the time she got to her car. A few seconds later, she heard footsteps behind her followed by "Jay?"

She turned around. "What... Juice?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

He shook his head. "You don't look fine and I think I remember the way you look when something is bothering you." he leaned up against her car and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest. As he put his arms around her, she started to sob.

"Why did she have to die?" she paused. "Donna didn't deserve this, Juice."

"I know, Babe." he said, rubbing her back. "We'll find whoever did this."

She backed up to look at him. "You guys... don't know?"

He shook his head. "There was a witness, but all he saw was the dark SUV, not who was driving it."

"Oh." she nodded, then rested her head in the crook of Juice's neck and continued crying. Five minutes later, her phone rang.

_"When I'm with you I'll make every second count 'cause I miss you. Whenever you're not around. When I kiss you I'll still get butterflies years from now. I'll make every second count when I'm with you."_

Jaydin dug it out of her pocket and looked up at Juice. "I have to take this."

"The boyfriend?" she nodded and he shook his head. "You really need to change that ringtone, but what the fuck ever." then he walked back in the house.

She took a deep breath, then pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey... Conner." she paused. "What's up?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm over at my friend Opie's house... we just got back from the funeral."

"Oh." he was silent for a minute, until he spoke again. "When are you coming home?"

"Um... I don't know, there's a few things I need to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Stuff for my mom and my... brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah."

"You never told me."

"I never told Renee either." she looked up and saw Jax walking. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." then she hung up as Jax walked up to her.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Donna was my best friend... why wouldn't I be here?"

"How long are you staying?"

"I was only staying a few days, but I've decided to stay a little longer."

"Why?"

She sighed. "There's a few things I need to figure out." she smirked. "Did you miss me?"

"Not really."

"Doubt it, Jax... you may hate me or whatever, but I know deep down you love me."

He shook his head. "Where you staying?"

"Um... at the motel." he slightly nodded. "So." she paused. "How's Abel?"

"He's fine."

"Okay... sorry I asked."

He groaned. "Look, sorry about the way I was when I opened the door. I wasn't expecting you to even be here and everything else going on... you were in the line of fire."

"Oh... what exactly is going on?"

He got closer to whisper. "I think I know who killed Donna."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Okay." she nodded. "But... what if I already know?"

His eyes widened. "Get in the car, now!" seconds later, both of them got into her car. "You need to tell me what you know."

"First tell me you love me and you're sorry for being an asshole to me."

He glared at her. "Fine... I love you, Jay."

"And.."

"And I'm sorry... now tell me what you know."

"All right, but I don't forgive you for being such a dick to me long ago." she sighed, seeing the impatient look on his face.. "Fine, I'll tell you." then she told Jax what she heard Clay and Tig talking about.

* * *

"I don't think this is gonna work, Angie... I mean, you better have a good plan."

"I do, Baby." she nodded. "Don't worry."

"Shit... I didn't know she had a brother."

"Really? Well, what do you know about her life?"

"Not much." he shrugged.

"Well, find out... somehow, like who she used to date." Conner glanced at her with a glare. "You need to find out, so my plan can work, and we bring her back to Vegas."

"Fine." he told her, then turned up the radio and rolled up his window.

"We're almost there." she said, looking at the map.

* * *

Jax opened the car door and said "You better not say anything to anyone about what we just talked about." she nodded. "Until I figure out what to do."

"I won't say nothing."

"Good... not even Opie or your friend." he paused. "Even Juice."

"Jax, for the last fucking time... I won't."

He nodded. "Do you want to see Abel later?"

"Sure."

"Okay, after this is over with... I'll take you to my place."

"Or I can follow you, this is my car."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Since we're in here, confined in this tiny space, with nobody around... can I ask you a question?"

"It depends on the question."

She groaned. "Never mind, Asshole."

He chuckled. "What is it?"

"Forget it now."

"Whatever." he shook his head. "Come on." she nodded, then they got out of the car and went back into the house.


End file.
